Medieval Morganville
by AnjuUchiha
Summary: Clara  Claire  lives in a small village set in Middle Ages. Evette is her best friend, along with Michael Glass, Vampire. She meets Shane, another Crusader,who may be the answer to her thoughts, her dreams. But is she his?


**Before I begin, let me explain some things. First, this is Medival times. Second, Michael is a vampire. Third, Eve is from a Victorian rich family (don't ask, I like those two time lines,so they will crossover muahaha) And Fourth... Claire is thought of as a witch. But is she something more...? (Shane isn't in this. KIDDING he is a warrior meow ~melt~)**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire<strong>

I sighed as I laid in my cot. "Something troubles you, wench?" asked one of my mother's friends. His name is Myrnin. I shook my head. I liked Myrnin, he is funny and smart, and doesn't judge me. "Do you think I will ever find someone who won't throw stones at me? Instead he will throw his... heart?" I asked thoughtfully. He leaned back in his chair, thinking. "Well, Maybe you can try to act more... human?" he said, grinning at me.

I smiled and threw my bound leather book at him. He caught it easily. "How do you do that?" I aksed, amazed. "Many many years of practice." "God how old are you?" I asked, shaking my head. "Not telling, wench. Now, go and do your chores." I sighed and got up and put on my fur cloth socks.

I live in a small village, ruled by a powerful Victorian family. Evette, or Eve, is my best friend. Now, this village is non-judgemental, but sometimes they like to throw a rock just so I would show off my exellent aiming. Once I got a guy in the ear. The dirt clump had a worm in it. Heh.

But, recently, warriors have been passing through. Not many, just about four every other season. I made good friends with one. His name was Michael Glass. He is quite pale, and sometimes I see him eyeing my neck. So I always wear a scarf. As I went outside my hut, I saw a rock flying straight at my face. I barely dodged and looked around to find the culprit. Three girls, as usual. "Witch!" one yelled. Gina. "Thoust go back to hell!" the other yelled. Jennifer. "Slut!" the third yelled. Monica. I picked up a rock myself and tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Go away!" I said, going to the shed that held our livestock. I heard laughter. Harlots! "Firefly from hell much?" said a voice. Eve stepped out from the shadows, grinning. She had on her black and purple dress with a tight fitting black necklace on. I bowed. "Yes, indeed." I said respectfully. She is my best friend, but I still fear her. My mom was milking a cow. She smiled. "Eve, it is nice of you to visit. But don't you want to go inside?" she asked. Eve smiled and shook her head. I picked up a basket and collected the chickens eggs.

"Hey, Michaels friend is coming soon! He's a Crusader also! Thoust should most go with us to greet him!" Eve said exitedly. I shook my head. "I have chores, and I can't leave my mom-" My mom glared. "I'm not that old!" she snapped, "Go, I have made thou a lovely linen sky blue dress. It means luck and beauty." she said, picking up the pail. I blushed. It also meant fertility. "Don't worry, I added white so it doesn't mean fertility." my mom said, catching my thought. I nodded.

Michael came in through the shadows after my mom left. "Michael, it's dangerous for you to be out in sunlight!" I hissed, closing the barn door. He smiled awkwardly. "Sorry." Michael is indeed, a Vampire. Eve kissed Michael and I cleared my throat. "I told you guys you shouldn't do that in public." I said. Eve rolled her eyes. "We are in a barn, not in the middle of the streets." Michael winced.

"Sorry, my love." she said cupping his cheek with her pale hand, "I wouldn't make you go out into sunlight for me." I rolled my eyes and kept doing my chores. "Hey, Clara." Michael said, pulling me into a backward hug. He felt cold. I struggled as he dragged me backwards. "I vant to suck thou most succulent blood!" he said in his Transylvanian accent. I yelped. He laughed. "Kidding."

Yes, my name is Clara. I call myself Claire. It means "bright, famous" which I am not. Or ever will be.

"So, who's your friend?" I asked, calming down. "His name is Sean." He pronounced it "Shane". "His name means, ironicly, Gods Gracious Gift." Eve snorted. Unladylike. "And he is a Crusader... and single..." Eve said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I blushed and ducked my head behind my horse, whom I named Dusk. She always runs faster at that time.

"Oh come on, Claire! Thou arst hot!" Eve said, walking up to me. "Mhm." I said, pitchforking hay into Dusk's pin.

"Just... Come tomorrow to help us greet him. Come to my house, Claire, and we can make thou breathtaking." Eve pleaded. I bit my lip. "Fine." Shane... I like that name.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new work of art. Please review it! Heh, "Thou arst hot" xD There's a pickup line. Thank you!~~~~~~~~~~~Anju Uchiha <strong>


End file.
